Hector Link
Hector Link is a former member of the independent guild, Warlock Fist, whose goal was to discover the ultimate power, hidden in the Lunar Eclipse World. After the guild was disbanded followed the Bellona Alliance War, him and his partner Cole Kyusatra evaded capture and became independent mages. Appearance Hector is a light skinned young man, with blue eyes, blonde hair, and pointed ears. He dresses in completely green clothes, a linen undershirt and brown fingerless gloves. Usually he carries a brown satchel with him, although he never actually carries anything in it. Personality In contrast to his partner, Cole, he is much less calm and more fun loving. He enjoys destruction and "playing" with his opponents before finishing them. However before he can finish his fun, he's usually interrupted by Cole. When things aren't going his way though, Hector lashes out, attacking mercilessly as he has stopped "playing around". The second he's put at a disadvantage he'll activate his full power to destroy his target. He hates losing, but will not challenge those he doesn't believe he can defeat on his own, not wanting his win/loss record to be skewed in any form. One of these individuals include Cole himself, finding him to be the more dangerous out of the two of them. Magic and Abilities Requip: The only magic Hector is capable of using, which he uses with great efficiency. He is capable of instantly switching between weapons, even in mid-swing or while firing an arrow. His specific brand of Requip is called the Mercenary, giving him access to various kinds of weapons, ranging from swords, shields, bows, and bombs. Said weapons are incredibly varied, giving Hector a wide range of weapons to choose from and fighting with. Master Weapons Specialist: '''Hector is a master of wielding every weapon in his arsenal. Although he prefers swords, he can easily wield bows, bombs, boomerangs, guns, and grappling hooks. Not only this, Hector can wield any weapon he picks up, whether they were wielded by a fallen ally or enemy. The only restriction to his weapons usage is weapons that require a specific amount of Magic power (which he can bypass by wearing the '''Mask of Power) or weapons that require a specific user. Immense Strength: While Hector does not display many feats of physical strength, due to a lack of hand to hand combat skills, he is still incredibly strong nonetheless. Hector is able to lift, and fire, the extremely heavy Ultimate Impact Bow and fire the accompanying Ultimate Impact Arrows. This bow is notable for its immense weight and custom draw weight which fires arrows so powerful that they can pierce through nearly anything. The only other person known to be capable of this feat is Jacqueline Darner, the strongest female Mage in the Muspelheim guild, who wields it as her primary weapon. Another testament to his power is how easily he can lift and throw his Large Bombs, as well as the sheer speed he can launch them at. Immense Durability: Hector has shown impressive feats of durability. He has been run over by a high speed car summoned by Vehicle Magic and crushed on a wall, yet still remained conscious, only truly losing the fight due to the fact that he was completely pinned. Even when taking a severe beating, he more so gets angry as opposed to actually feeling pain. Second only to Nicholas Frost, Hector had the highest durability of all members of Warlock Fist. Immense Magic Power: Hector has a great amount of magic power, enough to have him labeled as one of the top members of Warlock Fist. Most notably he uses his magic to rapidly switch between his various weapons without Turing or showing any strain. By wearing his Mask of Power he is also capable of doubling his magic power, along with his his other physical capabilities. When exerting a large amount of magic power, his aura is colored green. Equipment Wind Blade: A unique sword made from durable metal, but with a unique ability. In truth, the blade contains a powerful storm on the inside, capable of opening up and firing blades of wind from it. These winds can either be serrated or blunt, each variation possessing massive amounts of power behind them. Other than simply cutting, the winds can also be used to summon strong winds for transportation, such as surrounding himself with a tornado or whirlwind to fly around on, or create jets of wind to help propel him around by pointing the sword in the opposite direction of where he wants to fly. He can do this with no negative repercussions to his own body. * Whirling Leap: Hector spins himself in a circle, generating large amounts of wind around him in the form of small tornado. The wind has a powerful effect. Anything inside the tornado is sent flying upwards, while anything outside is sent flying away from it. Hector is not immune to the effects of this spell himself, but is still able to take advantage of it in order to propel himself upwards and out of harm's way. This gives the spell a duel purpose in enhancing mobility and giving Hector space from his opponents. The winds are powerful enough to even send the most powerful of mages flying backwards, unable to resist the force of the blow. The tornado goes out from Hector's sword, so, generally, Hector will be the only one inside the tornado. Lightning Blade: This blade is similar to the Wind Blade, but instead of using wind as its element, it, obviously, uses lightning to increase the weapon's power. It is able to use this magic as it has a Lightning Magic lacrima implanted it. Due to the sword's electric properties, it is capable of electrocuting whoever comes into contact with the blade, as well as burn the individual in question with the electrical heat. Increased exposure to the blade can cause numbness and temporary paralysis, much like with normal Lightning Magic. Since the blade itself is still metallic, it is also capable of drawing in electric attacks, similarly to a lightning rod, without any worries of Hector being injured himself, and the blade only getting stronger as a result. Adamantine Shield: A shield made from one of the most powerful metals in Earth Land, capable of blocking the strongest of attacks. This shield's Adamantine is made from enchanted Adamantine, causing it to be even stronger and durable as well. It can sit in lava, be crushed by a mountain, and be bombarded by all manner of magical attacks without even scratching. Not only is this shield insanely durable, but it also capable of creating ethernano shields in a 360 degree radius around Hector, and whichever ally he may be protecting. However, the ethernano shields are not nearly as durable and can be more easily shattered. This weapon was able to block several of Luke Gandor's explosive Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells, including his Crimson Lotus: Destruction Dragon's Dance. Clawshot: A gauntlet that shoots a large, metal claw. It acts similarly to an extension of Hector's hand, grabbing onto objects from far away with its three pronged claws. The sharpened ends of the claws also allow it to dig into flesh for offensive uses, and other hard objects to use as something to swing from. It can real in Hector incredibly fast, also allowing for speedy escape and evasion tactics. Bombs: Hector utilizes a variety of bombs in combat, each with a different purpose. Most notably are his standard bombs. Upon throwing them, after making contact with his something, they immediately explode. against strong opponents, the damage is generally only staggering, but weaker individuals have the possibility of almost dying. These bombs are also capable of detonating underwater, not being restricted by the change in pressure whatsoever. Hector's bombs, strangely enough, don't harm him or his allies, seemingly due to magic. Hector can also set any of his bombs to a timer, or potentially not even light the fuse at all, as opposed to causing them to explode on contact with something. * Large Bombs: '''These bombs are both ten times the size and possess ten times the explosive yield. Other than these factors, however, they are identical to Hector's standard bombs. After summoning the bomb he throws it with incredible force. One of these bombs was once used to destroy the entire first two floors of a building, causing it to collapse afterwards. * '''Flash Bangs: '''These bombs appear identical to Hector's standard bombs, but are much different in application. Rather than causing a powerful explosion that harms his opponents, it releases a flash bang, blinding his target with a bright flash of light and defining them with the loud screeching sound the bomb makes. This effect only lasts for about twenty seconds, but is five times as effective on those with enhanced senses. * '''Meteor Bombs: '''These bombs are rather strange in their execution. Rather than creating an omnidirectional explosion, this bomb creates a linear explosion, similarly to a clamor, that sends his target flying in the opposite direction from which the bomb was thrown. The explosive yield itself is equivalent to a standard bomb. '''Ultimate Impact Bow: A rare bow with an incredibly high draw strength and overall weight that only the physically powerful can wield, and even fewer can wield effectively. Only two individuals are known to be capable of wielding this bow efficiently, Jacqueline Darner and Hector himself, another testament to his skill with the weapon. This is the only bow capable of firing the Ultimate Impact Arrows. Arrows: '''As he wields a bow, it is only natural to also carry several different kinds of arrows with oneself. Most notably he wields standard, steel arrows for ranged combat, alongside an assortment of various other trick arrows. * '''Ice Stone Arrows: * Shock Arrows: * Fire Arrows: * Explosive Arrows: * Pyrane Arrows: * Quickfire Arrows: Light arrows capable of being shot at a much faster rate than normal arrows. One barrage was able to overwhelm Luke Gandor's reflexes, although he managed to avoid a killing blow. * Ultimate Impact Arrows: Powerful arrows, capable of breaking through even the strongest of defenses. These arrows can only be fired by the aforementioned, Ultimate Impact Bow. Mask of Power: A mask that Hector wears that increases his strength, speed, senses, stamina, and magical reserves to superhuman levels. Upon putting it on, it bonds to his skin, making it impossible for anyone but him to remove. His durability was shown to increase to a level where even Aubrey's Human Cannon didn't seem to phase him, and it took a High Speed infused vehicle from Aubrey to defeat him. * Master Sword: A golden, two-handed sword, capable of firing energy projectiles. This sword is so powerful, Hector can only wield it when wearing the Mask of Power. Trivia Hector's appearance is based off of Link from the Legend of Zelda video game franchise. Originally Hector wasn't supposed to use any magic at all, just magical weapons. Hector's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Independent Mage Category:Guild Member